Junk Mail
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: The Gorillaz receive an envelope for a free trip. To where? A free trip can’t be a great one…[Oneshot]


**Junk Mail**

**Summery**: _The Gorillaz receive an envelope for a free trip. To where? A free trip can't be a great one…_

**&&&**

"Th'mail's 'ere!"

Three different rounds of stomps echoed throughout the walls of Kong until they met in one room, finally halting at the tall blue headed singer. 2D closed the door with his foot, handing out the labeled envelopes. "Anything for me? Anything for me?" questioned the teenaged guitarist, her violet hair flowing back and forth as she jumped excitedly, and the singer handed her a wad of envelopes with her name on it. She flipped through every one, shoulders slouching when she came to the last one. "Aww…" she grumbled, wrapping the rubber band around the fan mail.

"Wot's wrong wit yeh? I've neva' seen yeh 'aw' fan mail befo'." said Murdoc, going through his own stack. Noodle shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I'm waiting for an answer back from my pen pal in America…" Russel chuckled, "Girl, you sent that letter two days ago. Expect to be waiting a while for her to _get it_ first." 2D skimmed through his mail, finding one that said **congratulations** in big red letters across the front. "For wot?" he mumbled, pulling it out and opening it.

"Hmm…somethin' about winnin' somethin'…"

It was suddenly snatched from his hands, "Wot's 'at?" murmured Murdoc, reading through it. "Free trip…"

Noodle perked up from her downy mood, "A free trip?" she repeated excitedly. They could use a good holiday, since the Grammy's it had been nothing but work. "A trip to go somewhere to unwind and have fun? Like a theme park, where getting on the craziest rides till you throw up is the main point?" she said animatedly, grin taking half her face, "Or maybe a historical place…where we can learn from the past and see cool stuff at the same time?" She paced back and forth, tapping her chin, "Or…or maybe somewhere quiet…and romantic?"

Her shimmering eyes slowly peeked up at the tall singer while he watched Murdoc vacantly, her secret four year long crush had gone unnoticed till that day, and she still wasn't sure if that was good or not, but she knew how she felt, and the nervous tingle in her chest wouldn't let her forget that. "Nope…none 'o tha', love." Murdoc blew off, and Russel sighed, "Well, where's it _to_?"

&&&

Noodle reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged inside the crisp, new, brick building with glass doors, an annoyed frown engraved on her face. Russel let her hand go as they entered, and shrugged.

"This isn't a trip." Noodle scoffed, crossing her arms. Her eyes scanned over the many stores within the large building. 2D gave a hopeful smile, "Wull…we 'ad teh drive 'ere, didn't we? 'at's a trip…sorta…" Noodle scowled, "Going to a brand new mall isn't a trip! Its…its…its what we do every other _weekend_!" Murdoc took out a cigarette and lit it, "Yeh can't take 'ose advertisement things seriously, Noodle. Nothin's free."

2D blinked confused, "Love is free…" Russel spotted a music store, "See you guys here in an hour." Murdoc eyed a Bath and Body Works, or more, the young women inside rubbing lotion on themselves, "Make 'at two 'ours…" The two split, and 2D looked both ways, suddenly seeing a giant poster board with a slight platform. The board had a sunset beach designed on it with a throne on the platform. Labeled on the board was paradise, floating in odd ways, but 2D enjoyed it, "Oooh, Noodle, look!"

Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her to the spot, fumbling for his phone. "…What?" Noodle grumbled, glancing at the image. "Take a picture of me!" he grinned, handing her the phone. He scrambled on top, seating himself in the throne comfortably, and smiled his broken toothed grin, waiting for Noodle to take the picture. Just as she was about to snap the shot, she was brutally pushed out of the way by a bunch of people that seemed to come from nowhere.

2D stood up alarmingly, "'ey! Wot-"

"Congratulations, sir! You're the hundredth person to sit in that chair on the celebration of the Rupture Mall!" congratulated a man dressed in a suit. 2D seemed to forget Noodle for a moment, "…I-I am?"

"Yes!" answered the crowd that had come with the man. He placed a crown on the singer's head as he sat back down, smiling happily. The man was suddenly pulled away by a dangerously tempered teen, "Who are you?" she growled, face to face with him. "I'm just here to give away the prize!" he said nervously, and she dropped him as 2D reached for his phone, "Did yeh get the shot?" Noodle gave him an odd stare, "No…I was shoved."

"Oh…wull get one wit 'is crown! It'll look nice now! Adds teh the chair." he nodded approvingly. The suited man stood in front of Noodle, "Sir, did I mention you won a trip?" Noodle's eyes widened, "A trip?" The man grinned, pulling out a form, but 2D frowned a bit, "…s'cuse me…yo' in the way. I'm tryin' teh get a picture, 'ere…" The photographers in the crowd lifted up their bulky cameras, flashing bright flares of white at 2D, forcing him to rub his eyes, "'ey! Stop! I wosn't ready!"

Noodle pushed the man away from 2D, "We got mail that said we won a free trip today and it was a stupid free _parking_ pass to this mall. If this is a joke…or a scam…or _anything_ of the sort, someone's gonna _pay_ because I really need a break from work, _understand_?" she said darkly, flexing her hand into a fist, and the operate gulped. She wasn't about to get excited and then disappointed right after again. The crankiness in her eyes was too sure to be bluffing. "No, miss! He's won a trip to Hawaii for a set of four! All he needs to do is fill this out!" he explained nervously, and the mob around them wrote some notes down to post in the paper later on.

"He won it. It's free." Noodle stated, making sure there weren't any loopholes. "Free as…" the man shrugged, and 2D blinked, "Love?" The gentleman nodded hopelessly as Noodle took the clipboard. "And what does it include?" she interrogated as 2D poked her arm. "Well, you get free stay at our five star hotel, meals included…there are many activities to do, swimming, surfing, kayaking…shows to watch…uhm…or you can always just relax on the beach and watch a sunset?" he offered, and Noodle's expression brightened.

"Noodle?" 2D whispered, "Yeh still didn't take my picture!" The Japanese axe princess turned quickly, taking the pic in less than a second, handing his phone back. 2D frowned, "Did yeh focus…? It'll come out wooshy if yeh move around…" Noodle beamed, giving 2D the clipboard, "A free trip!" 2D tilted his head, "Wull…I dunno, love…" Noodle stared at him, unbelieving he would turn down a trip like that for what reason? A sly grin escaped the singer as he chuckled, "Jus' wanted teh see yo' reaction." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he filled out the papers.

"For jus' sittin' in a chair, imagine tha'." 2D figured, handing the board back. Noodle nodded happily, "Finally, a nice, relaxing break to get away from it all." The singer patted his lap gently, "Yo' really lookin' forward teh 'is, eh?" Noodle timidly took the seat, bobbing her head, "Yes…it'll be a nice change." The two smiled at each other, their moment being interrupted by the announcer, "Great, now only one thing to fix into this little extravaganza…taxes and travel pays are always there, but-"

Noodle's sweet smile dropped, "What?"

"Well, just let me finish!"

"No, wait…you said this thing was free."

"Yes, but-"

Noodle glared at him, "You said it was _free_."

"Free as love." 2D chimed, giving Noodle a slight hug, but she didn't notice. She stood, nearing the man, "You said it, was, **free**." It wasn't so much that money was a big issue. She was in a band, they had plenty to spend, but she hated liars. Liars that tried to suck you into something that would lose your joy _and_ your money. The man backed away, the crowd scattering like roaches. They knew an irritated teenager when they saw one. 2D rubbed his neck as the girl grabbed the panicky man heatedly, "Uhm…N-Noodle?"

&&&

"Can't b'lieve we got the trip for free!" grinned Murdoc, shoving his cargo into the shelves above. "Threatenin' an' wotnot! 'at's our Noodle." he praised, ruffling her hair a bit. She giggled, taking her seat by the window. They hadn't paid for this trip…not one penny, thanks to the outrage of Noodle's annoyance. "You ain't gonna start flippin' people when we get there, are ya?" Russel joked, sitting behind her. "No…" she smiled, "We just really needed this trip…and I taught them a lesson. When something is free, it means _no charge_."

Murdoc chuckled as he sat behind 2D who had seated himself next to Noodle. "Yeh finally get yo' escape from work…excited?" The Japanese teen grinned, "_Yes_! Shows, all you can eat, and sunset beaches…"

"And it's free." Murdoc reminded, loving the thought more and more. 2D smiled, glancing at Noodle quietly, "Yeh wanna know somethin' else?" Noodle turned her head from looking out the window, "Hm?" He gently placed his hand on hers, giving it a squeeze, watching her face light up crimson, "Love is free." He gave her cheek a quick peck, a shy smile accompanying his own blush. Noodle grinned with an amazed aw, eyes shining like emeralds as she laced her fingers with his, and leaned back into her chair. 2D could make some random remarks, but he was definitely right about this one.


End file.
